Clyde Philmore Visits Fluttershy106 In the Hospital, Gives Him a Nosebleed and Gets Grounded
At the town, Clyde Philmore had a naughty plan. Clyde: Oh boy! Since Fluttershy106 has been sent to the hospital after Gelman beat him up. I am going to visit Fluttershy106 in the hospital and give him a nosebleed. Hahahaha! Giving the beaten up school staff member a nosebleed is a game! It's called Giving the Beaten Up School Staff Member a Nosebleed! Hahahahaha! Clyde went off to the hospital, and then he entered the hospital, and he walked over to the reception. Reception: Hello! What would I do for you? Clyde: I would like to see Fluttershy106 in the hospital. Reception: Okay, he's on the last floor! Off you go, then! Clyde: Thanks! Clyde walked off and he went through the hallway. Then he reached the elevator. Clyde: I can take the elevator! Clyde pressed the button to open the elevator doors, and he went inside the elevator. Then the doors closed. Clyde pressed the button to go to the last floor. Clyde rode the elevator up to the last floor and he reached it. The doors opened and Clyde left the elevator. The doors closed and Clyde followed the hallway on the way to the ward where Fluttershy106 was. Then he entered the ward, and then he found Fluttershy106. Me: Hey, Clyde! Are you going to visit me and are you going to bring me something I want? Clyde: No! I'm going to give you a nosebleed! Fluttershy106 was horrified. Me: Nonononononononononononononononononononononono! Please don't give me a nosebleed! I want it better because Gelman gave a nosebleed! Please don't do it like Gelman did! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Clyde: Too bad! I'm going to give you a nosebleed in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Clyde walked over to Fluttershy106 and gave him a nosebleed! POW! Fluttershy106's poor nose was bleeding once again. Clyde: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Your nose is bleeding more now! Me: Ow! My nose! It hurt! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Clyde gave me a nosebleed like Gelman did! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Please help me! Do something to that boy! Help me! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Just then, the nurse came, much to Clyde's shock. Nurse: Fluttershy106, is that boy's name is Clyde? Me: Yes. That's Clyde Philmore, one of Miss Finster's 5th Grade Students of Third Street School, and he gave me a nosebleed like the other 5th Grade Student Gelman did. And now, my nose is bleeding again! This is terrible! I want it better! The nurse was dismayed. Nurse: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Clyde a good talking to! Then the nurse glared to Clyde. Nurse: Clyde, how dare you give Fluttershy106 a nosebleed?! You know that is unacceptable! Now Fluttershy106 needs more cure for his nose, because of you! Now look, Fluttershy106's nose is bleeding even more! And it's much worse! That's it, get out of the hospital and go home right now while I call your parents! Clyde went home in disgrace. (We see Clyde's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Clyde's dad: (Scary voice) Clyde, Clyde, Clyde, Clyde, Clyde, get over here right now! Back home, Clyde's dad was furious with Clyde. Clyde's dad: Clyde, how dare you give Fluttershy106 a nosebleed in the hospital?! You called that a good hospital visit? No! It's a bad hospital visit! Poor Fluttershy106 needs more cure for his nose, because of you! That's it you are grounded, grounded, grounded for three days with no TV, no computer, no video games, no nothing! Go to your room now! Clyde went to his room, crying. Clyde: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Steven as Clyde Philmore and Me Kate as Receptionist and Nurse Diesel as Clyde's dad Scary voice as Clyde's dad's angry voice Category:Clyde Philmore Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff